Choice And Time by Flights
by Flights
Summary: Sort of original, but I based this song on a lot of things in life, anime shows, music, art, and actual people. But it's a song, and you can't really see the clarity in the connection. But I can. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I did not steal this in any way shape or form. I wrote this myself, and any complaints, should be either in a review or PM to me. But I did base this on a few character's from Anime's, songs, a few real people, and a little bit of myself. But it's more original, if anything else._

_Please review!_

_Oh, and to all of those unknown fans of mine, (I know you're out there, I only know one) please review._

_Or hater's, please complain. But don't get me mad. You can depress me, just don't make me mad._

_This song is what I prepared for, I pictured it as lyrics from a book you get in CDs, or on lyric sites. So I pictured something one would sing, scream, or moan, or whatever, shout. It's meant for those type of things. Or a poem, if you think of it like that._

_Just letting you know. I will post other songs up here if I write one, so..._

_Here's your chance to love or hate,_

_Flights_

_P.S REVIEW!_

Choice And Time

By Flights

Black eyes, black heart

Will you take me all apart?

From your wall, I'm that chart

An X over my heart

Where you took me all apart

Creaky door slits open to a Closed dark face

Whispers of threats of dark closed bars in the barren space

My mind pounded with the weight of my own world

As the face laughed

No trace of the face underneath my skin

Dreams of the dead and changes for all of space and time

When we were together, we went through it all with a chime

But then you broke the bond, you commited a crime

But it's not my choice, it's not my time

A dark pattern spreads across my silverish skin

I never knew someone as golden as you could commit such a sin

Unclear and full of fear, it spreads as you take your win

I reel as my world crashes down on me, and my head has broken in

Sick as the sadness flowing through me, the dark cover follows

It's not my right to say who's with who

It's not my choice to say what's right and wrong

It's not my life to help me decide why

But it was I who was with you through and through

It was I who wrote this song

It was I who you fried from your mind

That I didn't exist

Well look from both ends

A demon in my view, I could not defend

That the evil in your eyes would bend my soul

For we are demons, lurking in the dark

And you would never understand

Because the Dog's Bite is worse than it's Bark

Creaky door slits open to a closed dark face

Whispers of threats of dark closed bars in the barren space

Dreams of the dead and changes for all of space and time

You commited a crime

But it's not my choice, it's not my time

(Repeat 8 times)

Well look, look out the open window

With all the screams and snaps of the ones below

And the lost one, swinging to and fro

Hollow inside, he can feel no more

(At the same time, this is meant if you have two singers, or something, or if you speak really fast. Repeat 16 times)

You say I don't exist

Then who the hell are you looking at right now?!

_Whatcha' think? I liked this one alot, for it is my most recent. And funny todays Halloween, too._

_Man, I love Halloween._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Oh, and if you want to, but DON'T STEAL!_

_You can sing this, create your own melodies, just this is all me. Never you. DON'T STEAL!_

_I've written all my songs to no beats. So..._

_I have more where this came from...I just can't seem to find it..._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_Flights_

_P.S I'm thinking about updating one of my stories tonight, so..._


	2. Another Song

Memories Consume

And Walk Away A Savior

I'm Picking Myself Apart Again

And You All Assume

And You All Cry For Me

And In My Room

Here I Am

And I Know It's Not Alright

Raise That Drink, Let Me Order Another

For This Horror That I'm In

Why Do I Have To Scream?

Chilling Rain Like The Blood From My Brother

Deemed For No More Daylight, A Minute 'Till Midnight

The Black Wind Took Them From My Mind, My Life, My Sight

Winds Of Power, Rain Of Shade

I've Never Felt So Alone

So Shut Your Eyes

Try To See From What I Used To Be

And Sleep

Locked Doors, Studied Phrases,

Between Pride And Promise, Fallen Dreams,

Confusion In My Mind, Instigating My Life

I Don't Know How I Get Through

And I Won't Be The One

To Leave This

In Those Pieces You Left And I Followed

And I Will Leave You Alone, Alone With All Regret

I've Broken My Chain, But I'll Never Be Alright

I Don't Even Know This Lead Written Failure, I Don't Know How To Write

Look, A Locked Door

And I'm In My Room

What Will You Do?

When Water Swallows My Soul?

And The Rain Penetrates Our Corpse...


End file.
